


【景武史话】不要温和地走进那个良夜

by Charlotte_365



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Korean 21st c.
Genre: Gen, 景武史话, 王首席组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_365/pseuds/Charlotte_365
Summary: 任命仪式上，朴致远收到了一束配色一言难尽的花。





	【景武史话】不要温和地走进那个良夜

**Author's Note:**

> 江水和金朴前提下的王首席组

Try not to become a man of success but rather try to become a man of value. ——从某种意义上，朴致远的一生鲜活地践行着犹太裔物理学家的格言。从金大钟永远的秘书室长到文政权临危受命的国情院长，有人说东桥洞兴盛也好式微也好，朴致远总立于不败之地。彼时年事已高的国情院长闻言付之一笑，恶趣味地认为这工作加班加点还得随时防着被同归于尽，不如跟开城联络处一起被炸了的好。

国安首长的位置摆在朴致远面前时，文再云正在为他的一意孤行第不知多少次付出代价。他温柔地说我需要你的帮助，来帮我吧。于是朴致远就来了，他有不到30天的时间进入角色，然后无可避免地再次闯入了这个国家权力的中心。

权力。一生周旋于权力漩涡中的初代王首席对于权力有着颇为特别的诠释。“信息的汇集，谁是信息流向的中心，谁就掌握了权力。”以烛光政府自居的文政权一上台便暗暗剑指权力的怪物，例行清算小试锋芒之时便已展露信息的力量。只待图穷匕见，便能看出谁有备而来，谁又难以撼动。

“卢武宣对检察机关政策的失败是因为他天真，而你检察改革的艰难是因为你和他一样天真。”在一切还没开始的某次团建中他毫不留情地警告过对方，从反应上看文再云可能领会成了某种赞扬。更令他笑不出来的是这人后来找上他当苦力，连编个客套话都欠奉，居然就说什么“天真的检查改革正在关键时刻，也请您协助我进行国情院改革吧”，当时朴致远没有立刻摔杯子走人，因此他鉴定自己为好涵养，有能做大统领的雅量。

朴致远承认文再云确实没有什么政治人才可用，但文再云的高明之处在于他可以将所有他需要的人物收归己用。这并不是什么好现象，后遗症严重，身负万千瞩目的尹姓检察总长就是个鲜血淋漓的例子，也不知文再云哪来的自信能驾驭汝矣岛之妖。提名前夕朴致远再提及此事，文再云依旧是那个八风不动的微笑，温柔地说就让我一意孤行到底吧。

朴内定者觉得自己大概也属文再云向国会提请的奇奇怪怪的人选之一，朝野一时也不明白没人可用的大统领又在打什么算盘。朴致远心道这位人事鬼才从不下无理手，譬如昔年在野时思路甚是邪门的借刀杀人祸水东引，倾覆朝野的光化门的烛光，或是政治嗅觉敏锐如他也栽过的釜底抽薪，手段无不是文再云神来之笔的人事变动。步入九重宫阙后也不改作风，强行任命这种事就像勿谓言之不预，一开始大惊小怪，用多了慢慢也就习惯了。

“所以你如何保证改革的正当性？对于国民而言，不过是又一次权力的倾轧而已。”

他们无可避免地谈及改革，故意指代模糊，个中含义只有两位昔日王首席心照不宣。历任当权者都倾心于改革，将此视作自己留下的政绩。高强度加班中的现任当权者兼头号社畜含糊地笑了两声，温声反问：“您选择留在政坛莫非也是因为权力的倾轧？”

文再云大概真的有点累，下意识地维持着宣传视频里笑眼温柔的样子。朴致远一阵恍惚，好像有点不认得这位多年恩怨纠葛的老对手了。

为什么留在政坛？为什么要保证进步派执政？

“我和您一样，也有需要继承的东西啊。”文再云摇了摇头，“曾经被国民所选择，所认同的那个理念，即使被放弃被埋葬，却又被重新选择的那个理念，即使经历过那样的事因而想与世界保持距离，却又毫无怨恨地回到这个未竟的课题。”

他摊开手，眼睛里满是被称为外柔内刚的固执，“这不是正当的吗？我需要向国民证明什么呢？您需要怎样向国民证明您与金大钟先生的统合夙愿是正当的呢？”

如果时光倒流，朴致远会当场告诉他，这话超越了多年前说DJ原谅他的那次对呛，荣登朴致远心中文再云不要脸语录NO.1。可是就在那一刻，他的心中突然升起深深的悲哀，无关阵营的对立与统合，后来他想那大约是一种物伤其类。

大概是一生的污点吧，被文再云打了感情牌。

落选之后所有人都猜朴致远要就此淡出政坛，文再云笑着问他不会是真的吧。没人敢在朴致远身上下注，但文再云敢，也许少有人比文再云更懂他有多坚持。没有牢不可破的利益链，没有前途光明的未来，但他比所有人都坚持，他就是不能放弃。

不要怨恨，不要复仇，就只是向前走。

——我将燃烧自己，成为为重建进步改革力量的政权而燃放的最后一场烟火。

效忠宣言既出，舆论哗然，朝野震惊。“那是你愿意为之献出忠诚的那个人吗？”“那是你值得信任的那个人吗？”没人明白文再云和朴致远如何“冰释前嫌”，一时间阴谋论满天飞，朴致远难得有兴致逐条翻下去，一时感觉自己这个政治九段仿佛是个假的。然后慢慢意识到他也到了会为一个人事变动殚精竭虑的地步，青瓦台一向偏重宏观调控，而他已经离开那个有金大钟的青瓦台太久了。

香槟色包装的花束配色清奇，朴致远一眼扫过去，康乃馨缀着常春藤，为政坛侧目的忠诚与信任，颇有文再云绵里藏针刚柔并济的风格。朴致远最后一个上台，文再云远远站着，先行鞠躬。

“开城联络处，我不想这样结束，您…也不想这样结束。”

“任期最后三年，您愿意帮我吗？”

不要温和地走进那个良夜，不要问丧钟为谁而鸣。

朴致远向前一步，从文再云手中接过任命书。

END


End file.
